Make A Wish
by FirefliesGlowInTheDark
Summary: Every 50yrs Mother Nature chooses 10children to help control her powers in case anything happens to her. MiM sends 10stars to watch over those children when they are getting their powers or are in danger. For Glimmer it's not her first time on Earth but it's certainly different from last time. A villain plans to take over the world. Can the stars and spirits keep the children safe?


**A/N So I've been wanting to post a ROTG fanfiction for ages but I originally wrote the first chapter on paper so I couldn't post that and I still haven't typed that up. But I then decided to write another on and here it is! Ta Da!**

**P.S. I don't own ROTG.**

* * *

I gasped for breath. My eyelids fluttered open then gladly closed again, the light from the sparks burning bright. I take deep breaths, attempting to a calm my heavy breathing. I feel little cold droplets landing on the exposed parts of my skin.

_What could that be?_ I thought to myself. The last time I was on Earth it was two-hundred years ago, and I was in Egypt, I had never come into contact with such a thing. My eyes slowly opened, when I knew that the light of the sparks had dimmed. At first my vision was slightly blurry, but when it focused I identified the cold droplets as snow. The light delicate snowflakes floated in the wind and created a cool blanket for the surrounding environment.

I rose to my feet, not wanting to get trapped under the snowfall that was becoming heavier by the minute. I looked around to find myself in a forest just outside a small town. I shiver and look down to inspect the outfit I'm wearing, a white strapless dress coming down to about mid-thigh and a pair of slip-on white pumps; not ideal for the weather right now. Typical for me to keep commenting on the weather.

I tuck a few golden strands of hair behind my ear and follow the route to my apartment that had been etched into my brain for the last couple if hours. A couple of people turn to stare at me, probably because of my outfit, but turn away when I make eye contact.

I get to my apartment and unlock the door with the crisp silver key hanging around my throat. I searched the room for another doorway to my bedroom, which I soon found. Once in there I closed the curtains and slipped on blue and green plaid pyjama pants, a grey and green long-sleeved t-shirt and a green beanie. I raided my drawers until I found a pair of fuzzy yellow socks and slid them on my feet.

The image of the girl lingered at the edges of my mind but I pushed it aside for the night as I made myself a hot chocolate. I'd find her tomorrow.

I sauntered back into the living room and sat down on the couch. I took the time to evaluate the room. There was a 50inch flat screen mounted on the wall above a dimly lit fire place and opposite hung a wide mirror over a set of oak shelves home to many old books and a few tokens from places visited. Scattered on the walls around the room were paintings of different landscapes, the coast, fields, streets. The wallpaper was cream and white vertical strips and well worn along with the old, dark brown couch. A small oak coffee table stood a few feet away frown the couch and fireplace either way.

For a moment I was worried I was in the wrong place but soon spotted my antique clock above the window. The window was further out and there was a seat with a few cushions where the ledge would be and people would usually put photos. I blew on my warm drink and made my way across the fluffy cream carpet to the window. Taking a glance in the mirror I noticed that my hair and hat look quite odd because they are only a few shades different and my hair glittered. I sat down and crossed my legs, still blowing on my hot coco. I flipped the latch to open the window and listened to a few kids having a snowball fight across the street. The cries of laughter were soon hushed by parents and they left to go home to a warm bed.

I yawned and rested my head against the window frame. The cold air brushed my skin and the half full cup of coco still warmed my hands.

"You look funny." The voice of a teenage boy awakens me from my trance. He's sat on the ledge on the other side of the window and his breathing creates frost patterns on the window. He can't be human, we're like ten floors up. He has pale skin, white hair, as pale and soft as snow and piercing ice-blue eyes, he's wearing a dark blue hoodie with frost patterns on it and grey-y–brown cargo pants. He was oddly bare-footed and had a wooden staff with the end that curved into a G.

"If this is about my hat, I know, I already noticed." His eyes shoot to my face and he looks startled that I answered him at first, but then grins.

"Then why are you wearing it?" He asks as I open the window more to let him in. He climbs in and I close it behind him. I'm not sure it's the best idea to let him in, but he looks harmless.

"Because..." I trail off not really knowing the answer.

"Because what?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"It keeps my head warm." I answer, proud that I finally came up with something.

"Not anymore." He shouts snatching it off my head and pulling it over his own. I finish the rest of my coco and put it down on the coffee table.

"Eh, it looks better on you." I tell him. The tips of his ears go a purpley-red as do his cheeks. "I'm Glimmer." I stick my hand out for him to shake, grinning like an idiot. He chuckles at my childishness but shakes my hand anyway. I notice that it's awfully cold and definatly not high enough to be human. I'm glad that I made a friend, even if I don't know his name.

"Jack." He introduces himself, as if he was reading my mind. He taps the end of my nose with his staff making me sneeze.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask politely.

"No thanks." He mutters as he inspects the paintings on the walls.

"What are—"

"Do you collect paintings or something, 'cause you have an abnormal amount of them." He cuts me of while looking at a painting of a street in winter.

"Yeah." I mutter, not coming up with any other reason to have so many.

"Where you from?" Jack asks, you had to ask that didn't you? I had an American accent so the first thing that came to mind came out of my mouth.

"Houston." I blurted.

"You don't have a southern accent." Oh, Jesus, why did I have to say that?

"I was born in Houston, I moved when I was three to Miami." I rambled.

"Well, cool, I've never been to Miami." He tells me. I hope he doesn't ask about it. "I gotta go." He says looking out of the window. He seemed to buy it.

"Okay..." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I'll see you around?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess-" He opens the window and jumps out. I quickly run to the window in hopes of getting my hat back. "Wait! Jack-" I cut myself off seeing that he's too far away to hear. I'll get it back tomorrow.

I take the cup and walk into the kitchen area. I quickly wash it and place it upside-down on the rack. I switch off the lights in the kitchen and living room and walk into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and head over to my bedroom.

My room is painted blue and green and has several posters of celebrities put up. There are a few skateboards mounted on the wall and a worn out surfboard is leaning against the wall in the corner, maybe I did come from Miami after all. There is a window on the left wall of the room covered by green and white curtains. Opposite the window there's a wooden dresser. Against the wall opposite me is a king-sized bed with the foot facing the centre of the room. At the foot of the bed is an old chest withe the American flag on. There is a nightstand either side of the bed with a lamp on each. Above the headboard is a light switch as well as the one by the door. Leaning against the dresser is a guitar in it's case. There is a wardrobe to the right of the bed.

I slid under the warm covers and feel asleep thinking of how I was going to find the girl tomorrow; and Jack, I want my hat back.

* * *

**A/N I described the things in the chapter but I thought I should put Polyvore links on as well but it annoys me when they're in the middle of a story so here they are:**

**1st Outfit: peace/set?id=99719834**

**Pajamas: pajamas/set?id=99712707**

**Living Room: living_room/set?id=99726085**

**Bedroom: bedroom/set?id=99729860**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Lucky xx**


End file.
